


Makes No Difference Who You Are

by SmashQ



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashQ/pseuds/SmashQ
Summary: A quick request.When you wish upon a star...
Kudos: 14





	Makes No Difference Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzy_Kandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Kandra/gifts).



There was a comfort in the familiar things. The smell of freshly cut grass, the scent of the forest, the wafting temptation of freshly baked pie. Even the sights of places long left brought a sense of longing or cloudy memories.

For star spirits, nostalgia and comfort often came in more intangible forms. The joy of hearing a wish fulfilled continuing to affect the one granted. Tracing back familiar voices in those wishes to see the improvements a person had made over the years. Watching the blue and green world far below Star Road spin ever so slowly, knowing that countless of surface dwellers counted on the power of wishes to make life a little simpler or a little fun.

And in turn, though few below would know it, the star spirits were counted on to protect Star Road, and ensure that the wishing stars fell from Star Hill safely. It was a passive job all said to patrol the Road, reaching the outer tips and keeping any wandering monsters or odd debris from getting through. To watch the stars fall, however, took a keener eye for observation. Any mortal could visit the meteoric Hill provided they knew how to coax the flowers into blossoming light, and not all of them were as kind as the guardian star spirits would have liked.

Simple pleasures in their duties kept the star spirits buoyed, though one in particular had a rather alien concept of it. A nostalgic cocktail that none other had experienced, of moving stiff limbs and blinking eyes. Of feeling fabric against grain, the warmth of the sun, the chill of the wind, and the taste of invigorating foods and drink.

♡♪!? sometimes missed having a body, but most of all, he missed the people he had traveled with. The renowned athletic hero Mario; Mallow, the surprise Prince of Nimbus Land who wore his heart on his sleeve; the kind and gentle Princess Peach; and the terrible King Bowser who really was a softy deep, deep down.

He kept up with their adventures sometimes, mostly through the wishes that came through. Bowser still kidnapped Peach, and Mario still went after her. Mallow was busy in his work, but ♡♪!? knew there had come wishes from him to have the chance to see his friends again. And he did, just not during the usual party games or racing tournaments. Too much excitement. The cloud prince preferred to watch than participate.

But then...came the other wishes. They were never very loud, not as much as they used to be anyways, and they always came from the same few people.

_I wish Geno would come back._

_I wish Geno could see this._

_I wish_ _Geno_ _would come alive again..._

_I wish that stupid star spirit would come back so I could shove his face in this !_

And he knew they could not be granted. The last one was obvious; such a violent intent would not be allowed to become reality, but the rest… Well. His mission was long over, and there was no reason for him return. He was far too important to the Honorable Star Spirits and Star Road to go gallivanting off to Peach’s castle or Mario’s home or Mallow’s palace.

Perhaps one day he could go. Just for a little bit to visit before coming back.

Star spirits could dream, too.

He watched another star fall from Star Hill, its distant whispering unintelligible as it went. He was on temporary rotation for a while, giving another spirit a reprieve from the endless workload. So close, yet so far away, he couldn’t afford to leave his post for any reason. Deliberately looking away from the white castle to the northeast, ♡♪!? settled in for a long shift.

/-/

Time passed. Another star spirit eventually came to take over. ♡♪!? began to ascend when the other spirit stopped him.

“The Honorable Star Spirits want you to check the first star door,” they said.

♡♪!? paused. Had he eyes, he could have blinked in confusion. “What for?” he asked. Diret orders from above weren’t unheard of, but they weren’t exactly common place, even in his station.

“The messenger didn’t say,” the other replied, gently floating. “You’d better hurry, though.”

♡♪!? bobbed up and down, a sign of confirmation. “Alright!” With that, he took off, streaking across the blue mounds.

At the star doors leading further in and further out, were four familiar figures.

Two were a little taller than he last recalled, but the blue doll in one’s hands made him unmistakable. The other wore very distinctive striped pants and a small golden crown.

And of course, who could ever forget the faces of the hero and his princess?

♡♪!? shuddered.

“Is that...Geno?”

“Geno!”

“You’re back!”

Gaz’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open. “Oh wow… So you’re…?” He looked between the doll in his hands, worn by well-loved, and ♡♪!?. Then, he slowly approached and set the old doll down on the ground.

“Grandpa said we needed to be here...” Mallow began as Gaz backed away. He smiled brightly. “I guess our wishes finally came true!”

♡♪!? turned to every last one, the ecstatic and expectant smiles on all of them. The nod from Mario, the wave from Peach, the wide smile on Mallow, and Gaz’s star-struck gaze.

_Great and Honorable Star Spirits...thank you._

He glided through the air, stopping to hover over the toy. He had dreamed of this moment, but never thought it would come true. Too many obligations, too much responsibility... He encircled the doll, lazily at first, then faster and faster until he was only a blur, a pillar of light appearing and stretching until there was a flash of light--

And it was done.

Gaz took the first step forward, then Mallow and Peach, and there were arms around him, and shouts of joy and relief and questions, questions, questions – how was he, did he miss them, how long would he be there, what had he been doing this whole time, did he hear their wishes, how was Star Road, and wouldn’t he like to come to the castle for cake and tea?

A short-lived laugh came from the doll. Then another. Then a string of them, a wordless song of delight that soon became a chorus.

Geno was finally back.

And nobody could be happier.


End file.
